Time Shifts and Tantrums
by Sky Rose Fang
Summary: After the events of the Day of The Doctor, the TARDIS throws a tantrum to get The Doctor back something he's lost and thanks to an accidental (and unknown) shift in time it's now possible, but the Doctor is going to need help when it doesn't come back right. (I can only hit four Characters so I had to miss "9", but he is in here)
1. Galifrey Falls No More

**Chapter 1 – Gallifrey falls…No more**

**A/N:** HEY GUTS AND GALS I'M BAAAAACK. Things were really crappy for me earlier on in the year and I wasn't happy with where I was and who I was and what I was doing, but I stuck it out and completed my course even though I could feel it sucking the life out of me. I suppose you could say I was sinking back into depression but all is okay now, things are better for me. I'm doing a new course in youth work this time and at a completely different institute. I did a presentation a couple of weeks ago on an organisation of my choice (I did To Write Love On Her Arms – they are amazing) and it completely blew up, my tutor wants me to redo my presentation in front of the whole college and run a fund raiser day, I got sent a TWLOHA shirt to wear for the redo everything seems to be going right at the moment and for once I feel happy. I will be getting back to the other stories I started earlier but that may take time to get back into the swing of it. Here's a little Doctor Who heartbreak I (literally) dreamed up, woke up and then cried myself to sleep over, it picks up at the end of the 50th and completely goes off the rails and into lala land.

**A/N:** sadly I do not own even the slightest bit of Doctor Who, except maybe the slightly too many (to fit on my wall of course) posters, and my TARDIS money tin and all the other merch that I couldn't possibly fit on here. Also for those insane enough to not have gotten their hands of a copy of the 50th SPOILERS

"what do you make of the title?" the old man asked, I never forget a face but he obviously doesn't want to discuss that, "which title there's two, No More or Gallifrey Falls" I say unable to look him in the face, out of the corner of my eye I see him shaking his head I turn to look at him as he says "no, that's where everyone is wrong, it's all one title 'Gallifrey Falls No More' now what would you think that means hey?" a bubble of happiness akin to excitement swells within me as I lean closer facing him properly for the first time since he asked about the title "that Gallifrey didn't fall, it worked, it's still out there" the excitement built with every sentence despite the man looking towards the ground avoiding looking at me "I'm only a humble curator. I'm sure I wouldn't know" he answered trying to walk away.

"Then where is it?" I need to know I need the answers, any answers, I have a purpose now I just need a place to start but he's walking away. "where is it indeed, lost" he turns back to me "yes" I ask in a voice barely above a whisper "shh, perhaps, things do get lost you know, now you must excuse me, oooh you have a lot to do" he says, "do I?" I think I sound more eager than I should but it can't be helped "hmmm" he answers. "Is that what I'm supposed to do, go looking for Gallifrey?" the excitement in be at boiling point, "well that's entirely up to you, your choice, I can only tell you what I would do" he says walking away.

I can't help the smile on my face as Clara walks over to me. "What's got that look on your face hmm?" she asks, I just look at her and smile, "want to go somewhere? Anywhere? We'll go anywhere you want, it's your choice". Clara takes my hand and leads me back to my TARDIS, for a second there the action almost reminds me of another girl, a younger girl with blond hair. One I font like to remember, she wasn't mine to remember but the TARDIS and myself for that matter was all hers. I know Clara is curious about her I can see it in her eyes, especially after how the other me reacted at the war me saying "bad wolf", she must have realised there was a connection between the name and the room the TARDIS won't give up, she won't let Clara in there, threw her out and locked the door the first and only time she tried going in there, poor Clara.

"C'mon, I know we can go anywhere in space or time, but you're wasting time Doctor" Clara calls from the door to the TARDIS. I smile and run after her, as soon as the door closes though something strange happens. The TARDIS turned on and starts to move on its own, "what did you do Clara?" I ask, she isn't supposed to touch the controls without my knowing she knows that, "nothing Doctor, I'm over here" she calls from behind me, "if you're there, why are we moving? It can't be unit because we actually turned on this time." I ask out loud.

"Help me here will you?" I call to Clara, the TARDIS is up to something and I don't know what, she won't let me manually work her, she's a stubborn old bird when she makes up her mind about something, "oh come on, at least give us a clue where we're going then will you?" I ask the old machine but before she gives any clue we land. "Where are we?" Clara asks. "I don't know but it's got to be still on earth, we weren't moving long enough to move planets" I replied confused at what seems to be the TARDIS' throwing a tantrum about something. "Well let's have a look then shall we" Clara said while taking my sleeve and dragging me to the door, it is funny to me how SHE was the only one who actually held my hand before. (It's AU leave it alone, I know it's probably not true)

A/N: so that's the first chapter if you can call it that (honestly the first part is a recap of the end scene of the 50th) let me know what you think, I've got 6 chapters outlined and I'll be also getting back to my other two multichap fics in other fandoms I've got going soon as well so be patient with me I'm just getting back into the swing a bit


	2. I Know Where We Are

**Chapter 2 – I know where we are…**

**A/N:** Sorry all about the delay, as I said in the last chapter, the assignment that I did on TWLOHA has completely blown up… I'm working on three assignments, a fundraiser day and trying to arrange to do 200 hours of work placement (the local priest heard about my original assignment somehow and when I went in to see if there was any youth groups I could volunteer for to do my hours he asked if I could do something for the local high schools instead) all off one measly 35 minute presentation, that I forgot my notes for so I had to wing it. I honestly am trying to get back into writing more frequently, so please be patient and I will get back to everything in time.

**A/N: **I do not own doctor who, only the merchandise

Following Clara out of the TARDIS, The Doctor looks around at the familiar surroundings, both welcome and unwelcome seemingly simultaneously. "We're still in London" Clara says incredulously and unknowingly at exactly where in London, the significance of their stop. Paired with his unusual reminiscing earlier about HER, he knew something was up and he didn't like it.

"Not for long, we're leaving. Right now we're leaving." I say to Clara dragging her back into the TARDIS by the back of her shirt. I stars hitting buttons and pulling leaver, I can feel myself getting more worked up the less the TARDIS co-operated. "NOW! WORK! WHY WON'T YOU WORK!" I yell at my girl I dint mean to get mad at her but with his memories so fresh, I don't want to be anywhere near reminders of her. Not when I could have saved her. "WORK DAMNIT!" I yell one more time hitting the display.

"Doctor? What's going on? Where are we? I mean I know where in London but where in London? Why are we here?" Clara asks my trying to pry me away from the control, "we're nowhere, we need to leave, I don't want to be here. We need to leave here but she won't let us, she just won't." I try to explain without giving away too much, I think though I only increase Clara's worry more. "Why don't you want to be here Doctor? Where exactly are we?" Clara asks. But it's not my voice that answer, instead it's a voice I've not heard in too long, much too long.

"You're in London silly, where else would you be?" she called out before continuing with "this place is cool, but it doesn't look like any police box I've been in, they're not usually this big on the inside."

**A/N: **that's all for this chapter I had to leave it like that, but never you worry. I'll be posting another chapter today. Love Sky xoxo


	3. I Don't Know You & I Don't Know Me

**Chapter 3 – I Don't Know You & I Don't Know Me**

**A/N: **as I said, I would post this tonight because chapter to was so, so, so beyond short it was sad really I think I kind of lost it there for a minute that'll happen when you've been studying all day after pulling an all-nighter because you're brain decided it didn't want to sleep, so forgive me and here is another chapter…

**A/N: **Just like in the last chapter, I don't own the characters only the merch.

Clara and I both turned to the voice; Clara was more looking at me than at her, she hadn't aged a day. I must have made a sound, I'm not sure what, possibly a gasp because I saw Clara's brow crinkle slightly in confusion. Finding my voice, the first thing my 900 year plus brain comes up with is "it's not possible". Again I must have said that out loud because Clara's brown furrowed some more and the girl said rather timidly and unlike her at all "so I'm guessing you know who I am?" I feel my head nod of its own volition and she nods back.

"So… um, I'm guessing this isn't a normal police box then? I mean I know it isn't a normal police box, what I mean is, well I don't know what I mean but you do don't you?" she said rambling a little yet slightly hopeful at the end, as if I was the answer to all her questions. "um, exactly who are you?" I hear Clara ask "that was rude Clara" I respond, just as the TARDIS sends a slight electric she similar to static electricity into Clara's hand for the question.

"It's okay, umm..." she starts, "The Doctor" I answer her unspoken question "but you can just call me Doctor". "It's okay Doctor, Clara is it? I don't know who I am exactly. I just know that when I was wondering the streets just now I had the sudden urge to come in here. I'm not sure I know you but I feel like I do."

"my dear, your name is Rose Tyler. And we do know each other, except you don't know this face I don't think. Things are a little fuzzy right now; I may have just changed the past, or the present. Maybe the future, the old man would tell me which one." I answered her, ignoring Clara's look of shock at mentioning HER name, Clara knew who SHE was from the TARDIS databank but I refused to let her see any pictures, lest she ask questions.

"Well know we've got the introductions out of the way; let's say we get this adventure under way?" Rose answered, sounding more like her. "We would, if we could. But the TARDIS won't let us; I think she is throwing a tantrum". I answer her "TARDIS?" she questioned with one words but answered her own question by pointing to our surroundings. "Were you being mean to her?" she questioned crossing her arms briefly over her chest before walking directly over to the controls and working them like she'd never stopped. "How is it you don't know who you are but you can work an alien spaceship just fine?" Clara asked haughtily earning herself another shock from the TARDIS.

"I don't know how I'm working it, but I do know we're waiting for a couple more people, don't ask me how I know I just do." Rose answered distractedly, "that's because you're brilliant Rose" came another male voice. "Does no body know how to knock anymore?" I ask out loud but to obviously no one in particular as Rose turns around "I know that face" she says cheekily before running into the other man's arms. I turn to see who it was that's intruded on my ship. "oh no not again" I complain as Rose and the other man, no the other me just laugh.

**A/N: so I got to get back to assignments, that's all I can do for now but I'll try to update soon, feel free to harass me on PM anytime to get me to post. Love Sky xoxo**


End file.
